Problem: Solve for $x$ : $2x - 4 = 6x + 8$
Solution: Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(2x - 4) - 2x = (6x + 8) - 2x$ $-4 = 4x + 8$ Subtract $8$ from both sides: $-4 - 8 = (4x + 8) - 8$ $-12 = 4x$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\dfrac{-12}{4} = \dfrac{4x}{4}$ Simplify. $-3 = x$